


Fools Curse

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD - Freeform, DreamXD is god man, Georgenotfound is a heartbroken fool, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sobbing, look at him go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: George is a foolDream is a cowardSapnap is pissed
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Kudos: 86





	Fools Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something DreamXD included so I did because I can
> 
> I really adore writing dnf with god included things?? I don't know why but it's so fun because I can just mess around with it so much and it's great. Expect more god fics I've already written like 3 now counting this one.
> 
> I wanna note that I started this at 12am and it's now currently 3am as I write this, I will not be posting it at this time though, I'm gonna post it in the morning.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this because it was an absolute blast to write and I really love how I wrote this and I hope you do too!!
> 
> Also if you read this entire note ily

George knew he was an absolute idiot.

Only George could fall in love with the most dangerous man on the SMP. Only he could watch the man he loves transform into something he feared. Only fucking George could watch the man he love be locked away in a high security prison that no one could escape from even if the man locked in was Dream.

George knew he was a fool, the biggest fool on the SMP. For even, after watching Dream transform into a monster, George, still loved the man.

And George hated it.

All around him, his friends, his foes, the people he fought with and against all collectively announced their hatred for the admin. George, as hard as he tried, couldn't come to hate Dream and the SMP members seemed to catch on.

Sapnap giving him remorseful looks. Eret patting him on the shoulder, a guilty look plastered on his face as he did so. Puffy and Niki watching him from afar, sorrowful and pitied looks danced on their face. Only when they were looking at George.

One day, Tommy yelled at him. Calling George a coward, calling him nothing. Yelling at George that he shouldn't love Dream and that he only loves him because he isn't anything without Dream. That George was nothing without the man. Tommy called him an idiot, selfish, and that he doesn't get to love someone that hurt Tommy and everyone else like he did.

George agreed with Tommy, that's why, George only offered the boy a broken smile before stumbling away and collapsing behind a building. He latched his fingers deep into his hair and chanted the words worthless to himself. 

Apparently, George started crying at some point, feeling the sobs wrack his body painfully. Sobbing out his woes, his pain, his stupidity, so loudly. They only grew in volume when he felt Sapnap drop next to him and wrap his arms around him, softly unwrapping George's death grip in his own hair and whispering soft words to him.

George felt multiple eyes on him. All of them reeked in pity. George just dug his head further into Sapnap's shoulder, chanting loud muffled apologies to him, and to everyone on the SMP because he was so weak, because he was nothing without the man that hurt everyone, because he was a love struck fool.

After awhile, George passed out from sobbing for so long. Hand still clutched on to Sapnap. Sapnap lifted him up and with a tired sorrowful look for his friend, tracked up to George's small mushroom hut. Sapnap set the now passed out man in his bed before leaving and storming towards the prison.

\---------

Curious glances were shot Sapnap's way as he made his way to the prison, though, no one dared to stop the man and ask questions, knowing better than that.

Sapnap quickened his pace when he got the prison in view. Storming in, he made eye contact with Sam, Sam just nodding at him and handed him a book to sign his name in. Sapnap did with no hesitation then gave it back and Sam quickly got Sapnap through everything.

Sapnap was walking with the path, glaring daggers at the cell that held his old childhood friend. Soon enough, even though it felt like forever, the platform made it to the cell. Stepping inside, Dream was staring at him, a mix of shock and curiosity laced his face.

The lava fell behind Sapnap, lighting his back up with light and warmth and soon, the barrier between him and Dream also fell. Sapnap wasted no time pacing towards Dream as the man stood up, Sapnap swung his fist and hit Dream straight in the jaw, hard.

Not expecting it, Dream staggered backwards. After a second of Dream trying to figure out what happened he looked at Sapnap, pure confusion warped his face. To which, Dream was met with the strongest glare he had ever seen from his old friend.

Before Dream could speak, Sapnap snapped, "No. Shut the fuck up, Dream. You don't get to talk here. You. You are a selfish fucking ASSHOLE!" Sapnap howled, glare only growing stronger. Dream felt like if he could, he would die from it.

"You could not have fucked up in a worse way you prick. God! Do you never think? Ever? Dream! I can't handle you, I fucking can't. I don't know what the fuck happened to you to make you do this but I never want to speak to you again after this." 

"Then why did you come here?" Dream dared to say.

"Shut the fuck up, Dream! I'm not here for me, I'm here because I just had to witness George have the worst fucking breakdown I've ever seen. He blames himself you know? He was calling himself worthless and an idiot for loving you. He loved you Dream! And this is what you did to him! He can't fucking go a day without being pitied by everyone because EVERYONE KNOWS HE DOESNT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU!" 

Dream was struck to silence, eyes wide and wracking Sapnap's face. Sapnap scoffed at him, pure anger radiated off the man, he turned and yelled for Sam, saying he wanted to go and with one final, "fuck you." To Dream, Sapnap left.

Dream was once again alone in his cell but this time, he was stunned to silence. After awhile, he collected his thoughts and stumbled down towards a small hole in his cell and clawed in it, pulling out a small communicator souly for contacting Technoblade.

Shakily typing out to the pig man, "I need that favor." 

A response was fast, "Prison break?'

"No. I need you to do something for me, then the favor is paid."

\--------

George awoke in his home, his body felt absolutely drained of energy and his face felt uncomfortable, a mix of wet and dry tears splayed across his cheeks. Remembering the events from earlier, he groaned, shakily sitting up in his bed. He would have to apologies for breaking down in front of the SMP when he had the chance.

Though that thought slipped from his mind pretty quickly after he heard his front door slam open then shut. He quickly stumbled out of his bed and down the stairs to be met with a fuming Sapnap, but as soon as Sapnap saw him, he calmed.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Why were you so angry?" George spoke, walking towards, Sapnap while Sapnap just sighed and shook his head, "No reason. Um, want to go hang out with me and Karl?" 

George hummed a yes, requesting Sapnap let him grab a quick thing to eat before they left, his friend nodded and George scampered off to grab whatever he could find before returning to his front door where Sapnap waited. A quick nod shot to the man made them both set off on finding Karl.

\--------

Dream sent the final bit of instruction to Technoblade before throwing his small communicator into the lava.

Dragging his body back towards the back wall of his cell, he collapsed on to the floor, reaching for his book again. Cracking it open he begun writing again.

He wrote his woes, his secrets, his lies, and his truths. He wrote them all. He wrote on how he felt about everyone, what he loved and what he hated. As he wrote, he only spoke the truth, ripping it out if his heart, leaving him with heartache wracking his body. Though, the Admin knew he deserved it.

The book showed him, the real Dream, the one he hated, he pitied, he feared, and the one he wished to be, who he spited.

He wrote it all because he knew he would never say all these things out loud. He knew he was a coward. The ink bleeding on to the pages confirmed that.

He wrote of how he regretted all he did to Tommy. Of how he was proud of the kid, for standing up against Dreams sickened mind. Of how he wished he could take it back or to even take away Tommy's trauma and just shove it inside himself so only he felt the pain of what he did.

Dream was aware it was too late. But he realized, well, too late. He only realized when he was locked in pandora's box. When he had no one visited him. When he realized he scared everyone off, that they all hated him.

Dream was so fucking late, and the gross inky mess that laced his body, clothes, and pages showed that. But nothing stopped Dream from trying to fix things, even if he was late, he could only hope that Techno could follow his instructions.

\-------

Technoblade was no stranger to Dreams weird antics but this one, he can admit was weird. Techno thought Dream would use his favor in escaping prison and when he got the message from the Admin, he started getting his armor ready but quickly stopped when Dream said no to it.

Instead, Dream told him to find the stronghold and to open the portal and just wait and to not go in. Technoblade is an honest man, simple thought process. He lived up to his word. Dream had a favor and this was it, so he would do it.

Dream instructed him that he needed twelve eyes of ender, to use them to find the stronghold and open the portal. He told him how to make the eyes. Ender eyes and blaze rods. Techno didn't know how the man knew this but he was the Admin, he assumed he knew a lot more than he told.

Doing as he instructed, he made the eyes and used them to find the stronghold as the man instructed. Throwing up one in the air it flew up behind his base, blinking at it curiously, he followed, picking up the eye that fell from the sky.

Soon enough, the pig hybrid found the stronghold and groaned inwardly at how deformed it was. Despite that, he went along the random generations in search of the portal. After awhile of stumbling around the same corners and finding floating useless doors he finally found the portal. 

Pulling out his pickaxe he destroyed the spawner that sat infront of it before strutting up the stairs and pulling back out the eyes and slowly setting them in the portal. As soon as he placed the last one, he stumbled back at the sound that roared from the portal.

This was unlike the nether portal, he assumed it would be similar but the void that screamed at him as soon as he opened the portal told and showed him otherwise.

He felt his communicator in his pocket buzz spratically, he pulled it out and was met with messages from Philza, asking about the thundering sound and if he heard it too. Techno simply replied to his father with, "Just doing a favor." Which was met with Philza asking more questions 

Before he could reply, he felt another angry rumble erupt out of the world, strong enough to send the blood god stumbling backwards, gasping softly as his eyes locked on someone..something. What the fuck had Dream made him do?

"You have opened my portal. For what? It was banned, no mortal allowed to open the tunnel into my home, you will be punished." A voice boomed from the figure, sounding way to close to Dream's voice for comfort.

Techno quickly spoke, remembering what Dream had told him to say, "I have opened your portal, yes. It was not for my own gain, Dream sent me to get you for he cannot."

The figure hummed, making the stronghold shake, "Dream cannot get me? Why not?"

"He is in prison. High security. He is there forever " Techno answered, quickly, feeling the need to not hesitate around this being.

"I see. Thank you, Technoblade. You may go."

Slightly startled that the creature knew his name he asked quickly, "Before I do, who are you?"

The figure blinked at him before stepping out of the void, showing his form. The figure had a deep forest green cloak wrapping around him, long enough to touch the floor but did not as the figure floated slightly, the cloaking floating with him. Eyes were laced on his hood, arms, and chest, all blinking at once and staring at Techno, making him shiver. An eye of ender held the cloak together, keeping it on the being, the eye in question burning brightly. White wings sat a top his head and on his wrists. A mask laid on his face, a messy XD scratched on it.

"I, dear Technoblade, am DreamXD, the god of the server."

\-------

Its been a few days since the roar that screamed across the server. Everyone was still on edge about it, no ones questions answered about it. George had heard that Sam went to confront Dream to question if he knew what the sound was, apparently Dream refused to speak. Ignoring Sam completely and focused on whatever he was scribbling in his book.

George noticed how uneasy the server became after the roar. He couldn't blame them, he was also uneasy. It was so sudden and ended so quickly. The server seemed so much more alive while also being so dead silent now. George concluded that he hated it.

He threw a bag on his shoulder and huffed out a breath at the weight before setting off towards the flower field he seemed to visit daily at this point. The few people who were outside and saw George, offered a stiff wave before going back to debating what the roar was. George blinked them off and carried on his way.

Sooner then later, George made it to the field and dropped his bag, letting out a groan before flopping backwards in the soft grass.

"You'll crush the flowers." A voice spoke from in front of him that sounded exactly like Dream to the point that George, as quickly as he flopped down, sat up staring at the man before him.

"Careful, darling, you'll get dizzy." The voice spoke again, softly this time, leaning down towards George.

George was absolutely confused. This person? Being? Sounded exactly like Dream but they were not him. The being in question seemed to notice his confusion because they spoke, "Sorry, George. I should have introduced myself. I am DreamXD, god of this server."

George wasn't sure if that was supposed to help him be less confused or not because he became a thousand times more confused, "God? Wh-what? DreamXD? What kinda name-?" George started sputtering, trying to grasp onto a sentence.

George's everything entirely crashed when the being- when DreamXD grabbed ahold of his hand gently before speaking, "Calm down, honey. I question the name too, I was made by Dream. He made me the god of the server in case anything went wrong."

"Went wrong?" George asked meekly.

DreamXD lifted his mask slightly, showing a soft smile before he pulled it down again and replied, "Yes. Like what happened now. Him being in prison, I'm here to watch over everything, you, specifically."

"Me?"

"Yes, beautiful, Dream created me specifically to protect you."

"Oh." George said, not being able to grasp onto anything else to say, mind hazy and his thoughts blurred together.

DreamXD laughed, a godly echo wrapped around it, clearly amused by George's lack of words. He took his free hand and held George's face with it, "I see why Dream wanted me to protect you so much and why he loved you so much. You are stunning and adorable."

Something in George snapped and his eyes trailed towards DreamXD's mask and inhaled sharply. DreamXD was too familiar to Dream and it scared George. It scared him because he already knew he loved the stupid God that was cradling his face and holding his hand because it reminded him of how Dream held him way back when.

DreamXD seemed to catch on to what George was thinking and his form sunk down softly, George could hear the God in front of him frown.

"My dear," DreamXD spoke, so softly, his godly voice ever so quiet so only George could hear his words, "I am not Dream. But I love you as much as he would, as he does, I promise."

And George sobbed, he sobbed loudly, but he also laughed just as loud for George knew, he was a fool sitting in a dumb flower field with a God in front of him as he misses his love.

He was a fool for not only falling in love with a man who turned into a monster and everyone hated but for also falling in love with a God. A fucking God that acted too much like Dream that it hurt.

George had a fucking curse of a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore
> 
> What do you mean I can't spratically change POVs??  
> Also can you tell I'm a dream apologist LMAO
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated thank you <3


End file.
